


Supercorp Prompts

by JSkippy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Nervous Kara Danvers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSkippy/pseuds/JSkippy
Summary: This will be a collection of Supercorp and/or Karlena shorts and prompts.  Unless otherwise indicated they are unrelated.





	1. Defective Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people have a soulmate identifying mark on their arm. It's a tattooed compass and it points at their soulmate.

The First Clue  
Lena's had a suspicion that her soulmate compass is defective for a long time. The first clue was that it didn't appear until she was nineteen years old. Since no one gets their timer until their soulmate appears, lots of people don't get one at birth but when they are an infant or toddler or even in elementary school. She supposes that half of everyone has one at birth and half get them afterwards. But nineteen? She's never seen herself as a cradle robber. Lex thinks it's the funniest joke he's ever heard. He got his at birth and of course he couldn't care less to find his soulmate anyway. But nineteen? Like when she's 37 she'll meet some 18 year old girl and want to hook up? That sounds unlikely even for Lena. Lex says maybe when she's 34 she'll meet a really hot 15 year old and she slaps him for that one. He keeps laughing. 

The Second Clue  
Lena's second clue that the stupid compass is defective comes shortly after she moves to National City. For years the compass hasn't moved which isn't unusual. For most people the compass won't begin to move until they are close to their soulmate since the direction of 4th street vs 11th street in a city 3000 miles away is negligible. For the first few months that she's in National City the compass moves very little. She suspects that perhaps her soulmate lives in National City, probably attends elementary school in the suburbs or visits the library with her parents. Only one day the compass starts moving rapidly. Very rapidly. It acts as if her soulmate is riding on a motorcycle. Or a race car. Or a jet engine. The needle swings from one direction to another in seconds. Even if her soulmate were in the room with her, she doubts she could run a circle around Lena's arm that quickly. 

The Third Clue  
The third clue that the compass is defective comes when two reporters come to visit Lena. Corn-fed Clarke Kent certainly isn't Lena's soulmate but Kara Danvers is quite intriguing. She's wholesome and pure and a little shy and has bright blue eyes that can't be dimmed by her glasses even if she seems to be hiding. And the compass on Lena's arm points directly at Kara even as Lena hangs up her coat and purse, pours a glass of water, and retrieves the data the pair came for. But Kara Danvers has no compass on her arm and she's not acting like it would be pointing at Lena if she did. And Kara is certainly more than nine years old. 

The Fourth Clue  
The fourth and possibly strongest clue that the compass is defective comes when Lena is almost killed as her helicopter takes off from the roof. As she watches Supergirl in horror and fascination she can't deny that now her defective compass is pointing directly at the superhero. Lena knows plenty of polyamorous people but as far as she knows no one actually has two soulmates. 

And anyway, Lena Luthor is fond of showing the universe that it's not the boss of her in any way she can.


	2. Advance Notice I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is nervous. And cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me that I called this collection Supercorp but for now it is more Karlena...

Kara sat back and rubbed her stomach. "Mmm." She looked up to see Lena smiling widely and daintily cleaning her fingertips with a napkin before dabbing at the corners of her mouth. 

"I'm so glad you brought lunch, Kara." Kara blushed as Lena continued. "I enjoy watching you eat." 

Kara blushed. "And you were hungry?"

"Yes, that too." 

Kara began to gather the wrapping from their takeout. "And... um... you enjoy my company?"

Lena stood to join her, again grinning. "That's an understatement." 

When Kara finished cramming all the rubbish into the takeout bag. She looked up to see that Lena was standing closer than she had been a moment ago. "I'm going to ask you out," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What?" Lena responded slowly, always the picture of composure.

Kara looked down at the bag in her hand. "I'm ... I'm going to ask you out. I mean... I could. Now but I'm nervous about it so I'm ... I guess giving you advance notice so if you want to ... think of a nice way to say no..."

Lena chuckled. "I'm going to say yes." 

Kara nodded nervously. "Ok. Good. Uh... Good." She tilted her head for a moment. "Oh wow. I need to ... uh..."

Lena nodded as Kara grabbed the bag and was out the door before she could say another word. She smiled as she watched the girl go, remembering the flustered way she had warned Lena that she would be asking her out. Maybe Lena should have done it first to save Kara the anxiety. 

Less than thirty minutes later, Lena's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID to see Kara's name. She picked up. "Have you missed me?"

Kara giggled nervously. "If I say yes, does that sound sort of pathetic?" Lena heard shouting in the background and thought she heard someone yelling "Danvers" followed by a question. 

"Where are you?"

Kara hesitated. "I'm at the warehouse fire down on 9th. I'm ... uh covering it ..."

"Of course." She reached out to flick on the television hanging on the opposite wall instantly muting the audio and flipping on the closed captions. In the background emergency personnel helped the injured and the on screen reporter described Supergirl's heroism but lamented that there was no video. 

Before Lena could tease the blonde about the coincidence of being assigned to a story where Supergirl had shown up again and the presence of Kara's sister who she could see directing agents behind the on screen news reporter, Kara blurted out. "Would you like to go out? On a date? With me?"

Lena chuckled and considered teasing Kara as if the request had caught her off guard but she could hear the anxiety and anticipation in the other woman's voice. "Yes, Kara. Absolutely."

Kara breathed out a long sigh and Lena heard a muffled voice. She supposed Alex was asking Kara something. "Ok... good. I um... I need to talk to my sister for a minute. I'll call you later. Yeah?"

"I look forward to it," Lena smiled and the line went dead. She raised her eyes to glance at the screen and see Supergirl now talking to Special Agent Alex Danvers.


	3. Come to my Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a hard day "at work..."

Lena's phone lights up with an unknown number as she rides the elevator to her penthouse. Normally she doesn't answer unknown numbers but after the day she's had: Kara showing up for lunch, then leaving in the middle with no explanation or none that made sense and she was frustrated enough to go get drinks with that woman that one of her board members had been trying to fix her up with for weeks. What a waste of time that had been. 

"Lena Luthor." 

"Lena? It's Special Agent Alex Danvers."

Lena has no idea why Kara's sister is calling her at 11:30 at night but it's probably not good. "Yes... is something wrong, Agent Danvers?"

Lena unlocks the door to her apartment and looks around. She's always wary but a phone call from the FBI or whatever agency Agent Danvers really works for at 11:30 can't be a good thing. "Alex please. It's just... have you seen Kara? Is she with you? I mean I'm sorry that I called so late but she's not here or at her apartment or with Winn or at CatCo or Noonans or the Chinese restaurant. I even called Cat Grant. That woman is not friendly if you wake her up." Lena hears Alex mutter something about not even knowing that Ms Grant ever slept.

Lena clicks on the lamp on the end table as she looks around. "So Kara is missing and you could only think of seven places she might be before calling me?"

Alex sounds nervous as she admits. "I called our mother too and woke her up so I guess I called eight places." Before she can say anything, Lena spots a red shape on her balcony through the glass door. 

"Alex, I ... hold on." She sets down her phone and crosses to the balcony sliding open the door to see Supergirl sitting leaned against the near wall of the balcony. She's clearly been crying but doesn't appear injured. She crouches down in front of the woman and takes her hands. "Agent Danvers is on the phone. I'm going to tell her you're here and then I'll be back, ok?" She can barely see the nod but takes that for good enough and leans forward to place a gentle kiss on Supergirl's cheek before standing back up and returning to the phone. "Alex? Um... Supergirl is here. She's on my balcony."

Alex lets out a long breath. "Oh thank God. I can come get her. Just tell me... oh wait. I've got your address right here. I can be there in 10 minutes."

Lena looks to the balcony. "Actually why don't you let her be here with me. She came here. I can call you if that changes, ok?"

The line is silent for a minute. "If you're sure it's ok, Lena." Alex takes a breath before explaining, "the sun is really good for her." Lena reassures the Agent and Alex repeats that Lena can call her if she needs before Lena hits the button to end the call and sets the phone on the table by the lamp and goes back out to the balcony, easing to sit by Supergirl and cradling her hand in both of her own. 

After a few minutes Supergirl leans her head on Lena's shoulder and it's still another ten or fifteen minutes before either of them speak. Finally Lena hears Supergirl's voice almost as a whisper. "Are you ok?" 

Lena lifts her head to stare curiously at the super hero. "You're the one huddled on my balcony when I got home, darling." 

Supergirl grips Lena's hand harder for a minute before realizing what she is doing and loosening her grip. "I had to... there was a fight and one of them had a device." She becomes silent again.

"A device?"

Supergirl swallows loudly. "It showed me... I saw the destruction of Krypton and my mother and father dying in a fiery hell and... then I arrived here. Just like I did." Lena is quiet waiting. "And then... I saw you. And we met. And stuff happened."

Lena smiles, still not understanding what upset her friend so badly but understanding all too much about the stuff that happened, especially when she sees the blush on the girl's cheeks. "Stuff..." She nudges Supergirl's knee with her own. 

Now the superhero blushes an even deeper red. "Stuff... you can probably imagine." 

"Mmm," Lena teases. 

"But then... you got sick. I mean I'm worried about Lex or Lillian hurting you or some random alien or something or even you being robbed. Like I lay in bed worrying about you and if you're safe when I'm not... When I can't protect you. But you got sick. The doctor said it was just a flu bug or something but it hit you hard. Harder than they understood. And there was nothing I could do. I couldn't outfly it or fight it or do anything." 

Lena turns to kneel in front of her friend, cupping her face in her hands. "It was just a bad vision. Like a bad dream, sweetheart. A nightmare. A daymare. It wasn't real." She takes one of Kara's hands and places it over her heart. "I'm real. This is real." 

Supergirl lifts her face to look right at Lena, tears spilling over. "I stood at your grave with a handful of plumerias and I couldn't do anything." 

"How did you get away?"

Supergirl looks down again. "I think Alex or one of the agents shot him or something and he shifted. I pulverized the device into little bits of metal dust on a highway somewhere." Her voice gets quiet. "I killed him, Lena. I shouldn't have but..." 

"He tortured you, Kara," Lena whispers, still cupping Kara's face in her hands. "I know that you try not to do more than you have to but he tortured you and that's not ok with me." She leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Kara's lips, feeling only the softest of kisses returned. "Do you sleep?" Kara nods. "Come sleep with me. We can have brunch out here; I get wonderful morning sun on this balcony." 

Kara glances down blushing again. "I've noticed," and Lena wonders for a moment how frequently Supergirl flies by to check on her. She stands slowly pulling Kara to her feet gently. "You called me Kara." 

Lena chuckles. "You flew to my office on a bus, sweetheart." 

The blonde grins. "Would it help if I said you turn my brain to mush?" She looks around seeing a clock. "Can I use your phone to let Alex know I'm ... to touch base with Alex?"

Lena quickly retrieves the phone and hands it over. "I'm going to go pull out some sweatpants and t-shirts for us and a spare toothbrush. Ok?" Kara nods and looks at the phone. Before she can start texting Alex, Lena crosses back to her, cupping her face again and kissing her a lingering but still gentle kiss. "I'm glad you came here, Kara."


	4. Seen around Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex have some fun at Kara's expense.

"You can get your shower first," Maggie pointed at the door to the bathroom. With a smile she added, "You stink."

Alex leaned closer to kiss her girlfriend. "I thought you liked me sweaty." 

Maggie kissed her back before playfully pushing her away. "I like you fun, bed, sweaty. Not just finished an eight mile run sweaty." 

"You could join me?"

Maggie took a step back and shook her head. "Oh...it's tempting but I want to eat breakfast soon and if I join you we won't be heading out anytime in the next few hours." Alex pouted but obviously her interest in food won out. "I'll be quick and then we can go grab food after you shower." 

Maggie grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and shook her head, somehow unable to believe she had a girlfriend who wanted to go for an eight mile run at 6:00 on a Saturday morning. While waiting she grabbed the newspaper and began flipping through the local section to see what the chances were that she would have to go to work today. Instead a small item under Seen Around Town caught her eye. When Alex emerged from the shower wearing black jeans and a t-shirt, Maggie considered not mentioning the item but she imagined they might have a fun morning. "I'm going to go shower real quick. Here..." She shoved the folded newspaper to her girlfriend who began to read out loud.

"Seen Around Town" she stopped reading to shout after Maggie, "Why would I care about this?"

"Keep reading."

"Ok...," Alex grabbed an orange from the bowl and began peeling it as she read. "'Seen Around Town: Here a picture of Lena Luthor with her date at the grand opening of the Monet exhibit at the NCMA. Sources say this mysterious date is none other than Kara Danvers of CatCo, now a reporter and previously 'assistant' to Cat Grant'. What the fuck? Ok. What else. 'This is not the first time Luthor and Danvers have been seen together as they attended the Charity Gala at the hospital together and have been frequent lunch companions.'"

Maggie was similarly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt when she came out pulling on a pair of boots. "So? It's 7:30. Let's go mess with Little Danvers." 

Alex waved the newspaper. "She said she had to work all weekend!"

Maggie grabbed her keys. "I know! Ping her phone so we know whether to go to her apartment or Lena's and let's go have some fun." 

Twelve minutes later the two knocked, then pounded on Kara's door, hearing rustling from inside the apartment. "Kara, we brought you breakfast. Come answer the door!"

The blonde answered the door while speaking over her shoulder. "What? Alex. Maggie. What are you doing here at ... 7:43 on a Saturday morning?" 

Maggie pushed her way into the apartment casually and walked over to the bar where she moved the two coffee cups on the counter to the side before setting down the takeout container. "Oh you know. We knew you're working all weekend but we wanted to see you anyway, right Alex?"

Alex followed Maggie after giving her sister a quick hug. "Yep. Just wanted to see my sister. You know. I know you had to work but we missed you so much." She caught Maggie's eye and flicked her head toward the closed bedroom door. 

Maggie smiled back as she watched Kara take a few steps before standing still and tangling her fingers together nervously. "Oh right... I mean. Yep. I need to leave for work in just a few minutes." 

Maggie shook her head. "That's terrible, Little Danvers. At least we brought you some breakfast though. Ok. Three coffees..." she handed one to Alex and one to Kara and one to herself. "And three bagels with egg and cheese," again she handed them out. "And four sticky buns because I know you like to eat two..." she handed them out as she made a point to put the two nearly empty glasses of wine on the sideboard into the sink. 

"You really should rinse those out, Kara," Alex added. "They can stain." 

Maggie moved across the room holding her coffee, placing a couch cushion she almost tripped over back onto the couch with a loud, "There. Weird that your cushion was on the floor." 

Kara mumbled. "Uh yeah... it was ... raining..." before giving up entirely on her lie.

"I like this jacket," Maggie said as she set her coffee on the end table and pulled the black suit jacket hanging on the coat tree off the hook. "Hmm, Armani. I bet you look great. I never see you wearing black." She quickly shrugged into the expensive jacket and turned this way and that to show off. 

Alex smiled at her girlfriend and the way Kara's mouth seemed to be moving but no words were coming out. "But look at this one." She pulled the long camel hair coat off the hook and slid her arms into it. "What do you think?"

"I don't think you should ... uh...," Kara tried to wave at them.

Alex smiled at Maggie again. "Oh, Kara. We're being insensitive. I know you have to work but my internet is out so you don't mind if we hang out and watch Netflix right? We'll order pizza so when you get home we'll have some." 

"Well, you know," Kara started while looking around her apartment, "I mean usually that's just fine really great fine but um... I heard that Netflix is going to start charging by the hour so ... um..."

She got no further as the door to the bedroom opened. Lena Luthor dressed in a pair of sunshine yellow sweatpants and pastel blue CatCo t-shirt strode out of the bedroom and crossed to take the coffee from Kara's hand and take a drink. "They are messing with you, darling." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before crossing to offer her hand to Maggie. "I'm Lena Luthor, you must be Alex's girlfriend Maggie."

Maggie laughed as she slid the suit jacket off her shoulders and hung it back on the coat tree. "Nice to meet you, Luthor." Alex did the same with the coat before looking at her sister. "Since you don't have to work should we go get breakfast?" She smiled. "We can get to know your girlfriend."

Kara looked at Lena with a look that clearly said she wasn't sure whether to be glad they wanted to get to know her or was terrified what Alex and Maggie would do to her. Whichever it was, she had worked up an appetite last night and could use some breakfast.


	5. Earth Birthday Upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alex is busy on Kara's Earth Birthday, someone else shows up to celebrate.

Kara started at the sound of a knock on her door. Being "off the clock" she intentionally suppressed her super hearing as a matter of habit to avoid being on constant alert or disturbed or grossed out by the world around her. She lowered her glasses to look through the door expecting to see that Alex had realized how hurt Kara was to be blown off on her Earth Birthday but instead saw Lena Luthor standing on the other side of the door holding a box and a bag. Kara quickly crossed the room and pulled open the door. 

"Lena? What are you... is that a cake?" Kara reached out to take the bag from her friend as she waved her into her apartment. 

Lena quickly set the box on the counter and looked around. "I though you might have people over but ..." She looked around as if expected to see a crowd.

Kara looked at the food and the box suspiciously. "What... I mean why would I have people..."

Lena looked down at the floor as if embarrassed. "Ok... um... well I have a little program I wrote when I was working on my first Master's degree."

"A program?"

"It sort of compiles information about people based on their social media foot print?" Kara is staring at Lena as if she is from another planet and not one that Kara's familiar with. Lena takes a breath. "Wow! That sounds so creepy and stalkery."

The blonde laughs. "A social media program?"

Lena shakes her head. "No. This is stupid. I mean the program picks up the names of everyone who gets entered in my contacts list and then it notifies me of important dates." She looks around again. "My ... well it says it's your birthday today. Your social media shows you out to dinner with your sister or eating cake every year with candles. And maybe I'm just... maybe you just really like cake..." 

Kara laughs again. "I love cake, Lena. That should be easy to guess." She moves across the room to pull out plates and open the take out bag as she motions Lena to join her at the counter. "But my birthday isn't for another three months." 

Lena looks both excited and disheartened. "Oh... well then I shouldn't have bothered you." 

Kara reaches out to grab the other woman's hand. "It's my Danvers birthday today. The day I went to live with them so Alex and I always celebrate." 

Lena exhales, "Oh... so ... Not so much food, please." She motions to the huge scoop Kara was about to serve her as if her metabolism could possibly mirror the blonde's. "So where is Alex?" 

Kara shrugs. "She and Maggie have concert tickets." After offering Lena drinks and getting them both water she leans in to whisper. "It's ok though. I have to admit that your coming here and this chance to spend the evening with you sort of seems like an upgrade." 

"Really?" Lena practically purrs.

"Really."


	6. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow... No comments on the one from yesterday... Ok... 
> 
> This update is short but rated M. 
> 
> RATED M

She was joking really. Flirting. Teasing. She's new to this being... whatever she is now. Gay? Bi? Lena-sexual? New. And the sex is ... amazing. Mind boggling. Literally. Like she is undone by it over and over. Speechless. And Lena is always so wonderful and hot and smug. So self-satisfied. And Kara satisfied. And she certainly seems satisfied even if she does sometimes tease Kara about being new. But more specifically that Kara is a quick learner or even that she's putting her super powers to very good use. 

So Kara feels like she can be excused if she tried to flirt back. To tease back when Lena said it couldn't get better. And Kara said really? Nothing could make it better? Not even... and she listed some items she had seen in a google search back when she was doing research about this whole thing (and omitted some others that she had seen)... 

But Kara should have known that Lena Luthor never backs down from any challenge or joke or flirtation and that the fact that her girlfriend is a gold star lesbian (a term which Kara overheard Maggie using a few days ago) doesn't mean she's not up for certain activities. 

Which is how Kara Danvers finds herself thinking that this is both her life and death right here. She's lying back on the bed and Lena is straddling her and sliding up and down a ridiculously brightly rainbow colored strap-on that Lena apparently ordered and had overnighted to tease Kara about rainbows and puppy dogs and kittens and literal sunshine. And her fingertips are gripping Lena's hips so hard she only hopes she isn't leaving fingerprint bruises as she grinds against her and she can't even think to move beyond that contact but Lena is moving and making the most amazing noises. And thirty minutes ago Kara never knew she would ever want to do this and now she never wants to stop.


	7. You're Supposed to be in Costume!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a bit of a Supergirl kink so what costume will she choose for Kara?

The embarrassing truth is that it isn't until about the third or fourth person approaches them at the party with a similar refrain that Lena starts to notice a pattern. More embarrassing is that she hasn't figured it out in the two months she's been dating Kara Danvers. In her defense, it's possible that Lena Luthor has had a slight Supergirl kink since the moment she first saw the superhero in costume. It seemed just taboo enough to go against her family with a Super and it doesn't hurt that this particular super hero has muscles for days. And while Kara clearly doesn't have quite the same build as Supergirl, her ass looks fantastic. If Kara hadn't been so excited about this party at her sister's apartment for the last week, Lena would have pinned her girlfriend to any available surface, maybe every available surface, and kept them home all night. Plus it had taken days of begging and a well placed and possibly unfair bet to convince Kara to let her choose the costumes for the party not to mention having Jess check every costume shop in town only to find out that they were all out of Supergirl costumes and then contacting one of the lucky costume renters and paying said citizen an obscene amount of money to return the costume so that Lena could borrow it for Kara. And it seemed that Kara was shocked at how short the skirt was and how tight the bloomers were in the costume because she kept stuttering and insisting that she couldn't possibly wear it to the party tonight when she arrived at Lena's apartment to get ready. Only Lena's insistence on reminding Kara that a bet was a bet had gotten the blonde into the costume.

Kara puts in one last attempt to dissuade Lena from going into Alex's apartment in the hallway, an attempt that has Maggie slap Lena's ass as Kara leans with her back against the wall, pulling Lena close. "Party's inside, Luthor!" Maggie calls as she strides past bearing a case of liquor. 

Immediately upon entering Alex gives Lena and then Kara a drunken hug, shouting Happy Halloween. Her drunkenness is underscored when she grabs Kara by the shoulders, looks her up and down, and tells her sister that she was supposed to come in costume. Clearly used to dealing with drunk Alex, Kara enthusiastically explains that Lena chose both costumes and don't the snakes in Lena's hair look impressive. Alex isn't deterred in beginning a lecture on the lameness of Kara's costume but she's interrupted by the arrival of an Agent Vasquez who Lena has never met.

Before they can even reach the counter to get drinks and snacks, since Kara hasn't eaten in at least 45 minutes and is complaining about her hunger while suggesting that maybe they should go and get some Chinese food before heading back to Lena's place, James Olsen stops them. He offers Lena a pretty unenthuaiastic hug before laying one on Kara that seems designed to be as intimate as Lena's was lame. "Nice snakes," he half murmurs at the CEO before stepping back from Kara for a moment. "You know this was supposed to be a costume party, right?" 

Kara laughs in that wildly uncomfortable way she has, shaking her head up and down. Lena knows that she should be suave af and find it strange and weird but really it just makes her think that her girlfriend is extra adorable. "James, come on. Let's not criticize costumes. It's the effort that counts." She waves her hands around to point out a Harley Quinn costume, a football player, a go-go dancer, and a Groucho Marx in such a way that three people have to duck quickly out of the way of her flailing hands. 

They've barely poured themselves drinks, scotch for Lena and club soda for Kara when Mike the Intern comes up with a drink in each hand. He sips from one and hands the other to Kara telling her that it's a special drink for her. Lena tries not to feel jealous about it even though he shrugs off not bringing her a drink. "Why do you have snakes in your hair?" He asks before she can take the drink from his hand. Why did he bring her girlfriend a special drink anyway? "Is it a costume? Because Winn said I needed a costume," he waves his hand at his "costume" which seems to be male stripper dressed like a cop. "This was all they had at the shop but the really friendly guy there said it would be great." He points around the room ... "Cyborg, hot chick with frilly boots, guy in unnecessarily large shoulder pads, murderous looking woman, ... lady with snakes in her hair..." He turns back to Kara. "So why did I have to wear this and you..." 

Kara quickly slaps her hand over his mouth. "Hey! Did I see Trina with the large ... Uh... shirts you're always talking about?" She gives him a non-so gentle shove and he stumbles away as she calls out her thanks for the drink. 

"What was the drink he gave you? Is it glowing?" Lena quickly asks before any of Kara's other friends can stumble up. She can see Alex and Maggie "dancing" across the room and it seems to be mostly an excuse for making out and grinding to the music, a practice Lena thinks she can get behind although possibly not in front of Kara's sister who carries a gun or her girlfriend ditto with the guns. 

Kara quickly takes a drink before pulling Lena behind her. "Do you want to dance?" She exaggeratedly leers at Lena to let her know what she really means and Lena feels like a fool. Like putty in Kara Danver's hands. Like a lovestruck teenager. 

"Hey!" 

Both women spin to find Winn standing behind them looking at Kara and her costume with what can only be described as pure disgust. "What is this? Why are you in this ... this cheap knock off? This isn't the supersuit." He reaches out to stroke the material of the costume in a method that Lena feels is overly familiar given that he is basically fondling her girlfriend. "This is just nylon. It's not going to be bullet proof. It's not going to be aerodynamic and reduce drag and stretch to bend and fit and work with you." He looks at the arms of the suit as Kara stares at him in increasing horror. "And were are the sleeves? Your supersuit's arms come down here so they go around your thumbs. This bares your arms. Why would you want..." 

Lena is surprised to realize that Alex has approached Winn from behind and slapped her hand over the young man's mouth. A taller dark-skinned man who likewise has approached and grabbed Winn to spin him away. "Agent Schott has had too much to drink. I'm just going to..." 

He doesn't finish as Lena looks between Alex and Kara and then at the suit with a dawning realization. "Kara?" 

Alex breaks the silence. "Hey, I'm going to just..." She wanders off.

"Lena," Kara laughs nervously, "so that was weird huh?" The CEO looks at her with a cross between confusion and horror as Kara grabs her sleeve and quickly pulls her into the hallway again, leaning her against the wall. "Lena?" Kara worries her bottom lip between her teeth as other costumed party-goers slip behind her and into the loud party. 

"You flew to my office on a bus..." 

"Baby?"

Lena smiles and then starts laughing. "You flew to my office on a bus, Kara."

"Yeah... I'm ... you ..." Kara trailed off as she realized her girlfriend was laughing harder and harder now. 

"You're ... I mean I have a sort of ... obsession with both of you... how did I not ... My IQ is well over 160... I..." Kara could barely make out Lena's words over her increasingly hysterical laughter. 

"Are... um... are you upset? I mean..."

Without warning Lena surged forward to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck and begin kissing her. "Why don't you fly us home so I can show you that I'm not upset." 

Kara kissed her back, pressing her girlfriend against the wall. "We can take your car since I had that alien drink."

Lena leaned back and tilted her head. "Ok... but you're going to really model that costume for me when we get home." 

Kara laughed as they left the hallway for the car. "I hope you know you have to sign a bunch of non-disclosure forms."


	8. The Big Texan Steak Ranch and Brewery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes Kara on a special date.

Kara was down the stairs and waiting on the street the moment Lena texted her. This would be their fourth date but for this one Lena had asked her to block off her entire Saturday. She wondered where they might be going but wanted to just trust the other woman. A few minutes after the on-the-way message Lena pulled up at the curb in her Tesla. Kara climbed in and leaned across the console to kiss Lena who pulled back smiling. "Good morning, Kara." 

Kara quickly fastened her seat belt. "Where are we going? Is it far? Will it be crowded? Do I need hiking shoes?"

Lena laughed as she pulled away from the curb. "In order: You'll see. Yes. I don't know. and no." Kara shrugged and leaned over to toss her bag in the back. Not knowing what the day would entail she had packed a spare supersuit, toothbrush, and extra phone battery.

As Lena pulled her car onto the runway and parked next to the hanger marked "Luthor" Kara looked at the private jet. "Are we going to Paris to the Louvre?" As Lena smirked and got out of the car Kara peppered her with playful questions. "Istanbul for pashminas? New Orleans for beignets? Australia to learn to surf?"

"Ms. Luthor," a pilot stepped down the steps and onto the tarmac. "Welcome. We're ready whenever you are." She held out her hand to pull Kara with her up the stairs and onto the jet where an attendant quickly offered them drinks. Kara took a bottle of sparkling water and Lena a glass of scotch. A few minutes later the pilot came in to let them know flying time was expected to be around three hours. Despite Lena's teasing about joining the mile-high club, Kara didn't want their first time together to be on a plane with the pilot separated from them by a flimsy sliding panel. The two women curled up together on the bed and Kara was quickly asleep. She had been out fighting crime and helping National City until past 4:00 that morning and was tired and Lena knew it. She didn't wake up until Lena gently shook her awake, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek as she whispered that they had arrived. 

Used to waking instantly, Kara was alert in moments. "Are we there? Where are we? When will I see?"

Lena laughed at her girlfriend. Or not girlfriend. Yet. This woman was a breath of fresh air. A ray of sunshine. Every dumb cliché Lena Luthor had hated her entire life. 

And the billionaire was completely smitten.

They came down the step of the jet to find a black Ford F150 parked on the tarmac. Lena laughed at Jess's sense of humor. "Come on darling. It's lunch time." Kara watched her curiously but climbed up into the large truck. Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of The Big Texan Steak Ranch and Brewery a large building with a sign boasting it's claim to fame as the home of the 72 oz steak. 

Once inside Lena quickly told the hostess that they were there for the 72 oz steak challenge. Said hostess was predictably dubious and warned them of the rules of the challenge. The contestant must eat shrimp cocktail, salad, baked potato, roll and butter, and a 72 oz steak in under an hour. If s/he does it, the meal is free. If not she must pay for it. Still not quite believing Kara's obvious excitement, the hostess handed a laminated sheet showing the rules for the challenge. Lena passed over her credit card given the meal rules that it must be paid in advance. The hostess led them to the challenge table and said a waitress would be right over. As soon as she walked over Kara, who had been smiling since they arrived leaned forward. "You brought me half way across the country so I can eat a 4 1/2 pound steak for lunch? I think I may be in love. I mean... " she quickly realized what she said and tried to back pedal, "I mean not in love... or I mean in love with food. You know me and food. I mean..." 

She was saved by the appearance of a waitress who had clearly been warned by the hostess and again tried to dissuade Kara from the challenge by repeating the contents of the meal. Kara responded by bouncing up and down in her chair like a child and telling the waitress that she would like the steak medium rare. Lena, after perusing the menu declared that most of the items on it would probably cause heart disease in minutes and that she certainly would not be having the mountain oysters. She ended up ordering the Prime Rib. As they waited they glanced around the room and joked about the décor and how very far it was from Lena's preferred usual restaurant. Kara challenged Lena that she would have to let the reporter take her somewhere up to the normal Luthor standards soon. "Maybe, I'm not that interested in Luthor standards any longer," Lena smiled.

"Says the woman who charted a private jet to fly us to Texas to eat steak," Kara teased.

"I didn't charter the jet. I own the jet," Lena returned, "although maybe that proves your point more than mine." 

Before Kara could tease her back, the waitress arrived setting down Lena's quite reasonably sized steak along with Kara's meal. "Now, honey, if you looked at the rules, you know that you can take one bite to determine that it's cooked to your liking. If so, I start the timer here." She waved at the large digital clock over Kara's head. Kara smiled widely at both the waitress and Lena before taking a bite and humming her approval as she chewed and swallowed. As she agreed that it was good, the waitress pointed out the bucket and shook her head. "Good luck, honey." She hit the button to start the clock and rang the bell. Everyone in the restaurant cheered or clapped to encourage her. 

Thirty-seven minutes and 15 seconds later, Kara was wiping her mouth with a napkin as a loud sound erupted from the watching crowd. For her part, Lena watched with a smile on her face and quite a bit of money in her pocket. To her amusement most of the other diners had drifted by muttering things like "I bet you $20 that girl can't eat half that steak..." After about the first four people, Lena started taking the bets. She laughed harder as Kara looked at the waitress. "Do you have desserts?" earning Lena another $50 from a big spender in a ten-gallon Stetson. 

By the time they left the restaurant, Kara seemed to be friends with nearly every person in West Texas and Lena had more than enough cash in her pocket to pay for their next ten dates. She only hoped there would be that many. Once they got on to the plane, Kara certainly seemed interested in showing Lena how interested she was in a future involving many dates and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This place really does exist and really does give you a free steak if you can eat it in a hour or less including the 72 oz steak, shrimp cocktail, and baked potato (http://bigtexan.com/72oz-steak-rules/). To add to the horror of the entire thing, they provide you a bucket so you can throw up but then you lose the contest. I don't eat meat so it doesn't appeal to me but the length of the hall of fame list says that it appeals to a lot of people.


	9. No Vague Disclaimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a chat with Lena.

Lena startled just a little as she heard her name called. Turning she saw Special Agent Danvers rushing up to her at the counter. "Agent Danvers? What's wrong? Is Kara ok?"

Alex smiled. "It's 7:15. Kara is fine. I just texted with her before coming in for a coffee." She leaned forward to order said coffee. "Why don't we sit for a minute and enjoy these." She held up her drink as well as Lena's and then started for a free table without waiting for a response.

Lena took a seat with a raised eyebrow. "Is there any reason for this morning interrogation, Agent Danvers?"

Alex smiled good naturedly as she took a sip. "It's not an interrogation, Lena. And please call me Alex. I mean you're dating my sister. I think we can be on first name basis." 

"Alex then."

Alex nodded. "See that wasn't hard was it?" She took a sip of her coffee. "They do have good coffee." She took a bite of a danish. "And this danish. My girlfriend, Maggie, doesn't know what she's missing." 

Lena nibbled at her own pastry. "How is Detective Sawyer?" 

Alex smiled a little dreamily. "Oh... so good. I mean... I just. I just figured this out about myself so Maggie is my first real relationship." Lena nodded non-committally. "We have so much in common." 

"Do tell," Lena drawled, wondering where this not-so-coincidental conversation was going. 

"Well I mean we have so much in common." Alex took a sip. "She's a detective. Super strong. And she carries a gun." Lena nodded. "And of course I work for a secret government organization. Lots of guns. A nice black site. Virtually unlimited ability to hurt people who might hurt those I care about." 

Lena gulped and nodded. "Yes. That's nice that you can share that." 

"I know. Right?"

"Yes."

Alex shook her head. "But at the same time she has this playful side. We make these bets all the time. It's fun."

Lena nodded. "That does sound fun." She looked at her watch. "I should probably get to work, Alex..."

Alex shook her head. "Oh... You're fine. I let your assistant know you might be a little late." Lena tilted her head at the agent. "Anyway, so Maggie and I made this bet."

"Right... a bet..."

Alex shook her head as if remembering something Maggie had said. "So Maggie thinks I should come waylay you some morning and give you a shovel talk. You know what I mean shovel talk?"

"A vague disclaimer is no one's friend," Lena offered.

"Exactly," Alex agreed. "Maggie thinks that I should come by and let you know just how incredibly special Kara is. How innocent she can be and easily hurt."

"Right," Lena agreed.

"See, I knew you and I would be on the same page," Alex made an appreciative sound as she sipped at her coffee. "Maggie thinks I need to threaten you. Like reminding you that she's a detective, which you know, or that I'm an agent with a government organization with nearly unlimited power. Plus a second degree black belt in tae kwon do... I mean she thinks that I need to let you know just how much literal Hell you will face if you do anything to hurt Kara." 

"Does she?" Lena gulped.

Alex shook her head. "But I mean... I don't think I need to do that. To say all that. You're smart. You are the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Undergraduate double major in Biochemistry and Management in just three years. Masters in Biotechnology from MIT."

"You've been researching me, Alex." Lena finished her coffee and crumpled the wrapper from her breakfast. 

"Research... well... you know Kara talks about you a lot." She finished her drink. "I guess my point is that I don't think I have to come out and threaten you. You're smart. You're brilliant. You know without my threatening you just how badly I will hurt you if you ever do anything to hurt my sister."

Lena nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand all that."

Alex checked her watch. "Great. It sounds like I can collect on this bet this evening." She patted Lena on the shoulder. "I'm so glad we ran into each other this morning." With a smile she left the CEO and breezed out the door.

Lena shook her head as she gathered her things to make it to work by 8:00. So early and she'd already been threatened quite explicitly and implicitly. It looked to be an interesting day.


	10. The Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Alex warned Lena of hurting Kara. 
> 
> Here we have a different visit from Maggie. 
> 
> Lena and Kara are NOT DATING at this point.

"Ms. Luthor, you have a guest who is not on your appointment book." Jess's voice broke Lena from her concentration. 

"Please send them away."

Jess spoke quietly. "It's Detective Sawyer. She says she has something for you." 

Lena sighed loudly and long and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Send her in please." 

Lena stood up to greet her guest. "Here to arrest me again, Detective?" 

Maggie rolled her eyes. "That was four months ago, Luthor." 

Lena quicker a smile. "Yes but I usually only see you on game nights. Would you like a drink?" 

Maggie laughed. "Or karaoke nights. Scotch?" 

Lena poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to Maggie, clinking her glass against the cop's. "Cheers!" After taking a sip of the very fine liquor, Lena looked at her watch. "And to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" 

Maggie reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of glossy paper. "So... I'm going to ask Alex to marry me." 

"The uhaul is moving too slowly?"

Maggie took another sip and moved to the sideboard to pour another. "When you know. You know." She fixed Lena with a look. "As I believe you know." 

Lena held out her glass and accepted the new drink. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." 

Maggie shook her head. "Right." She set down the glass and unfolded the piece of paper. "Kara's been helping me shop for a ring."

Lena raised her eyebrows as she tried to figure out where this was going." You know if the budget is a challenge... "

Maggie smirked. "I found the perfect ring for Alex." She held out the piece of paper. "And that is the perfect ring for Kara." 

Lena took the paper with confusion on her face. "Kara and I aren't..." 

"That is damn good scotch, Luthor." Maggie finished off her drink. "Man. Kara loved that ring. It was like she was drawn to it from the second we walked into that place." Lena looked at the picture and nodded. "She said it reminded her of home." Maggie took a breath. "The look that woman had when she saw that ring," she tapped the picture , "I've only seen her look at three things like that. The day they had all those puppies at the park for adoption and that ring." 

"That's only two, detective."

Maggie chuckled. "The third is every time she looks at you, Luthor." 

***

Nearly two years later when Maggie and Alex got home from karaoke night, a night which had seen Lena Luthor get on one knee and ask the love of her life to marry her, a night which had seen her place that very same ring on Kara Danvers's finger, they found a very expensive case of Scotch on the front porch with a note reading "To my best (wo)man, thanks for the tip on the ring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that it seems that Alex is working toward alcoholism, the gift seems in poor taste but it fits in the story so imagine Alex doesn't have a problem.


	11. Friend's Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are friends...
> 
> Also... note that this is a higher rating than previous chapters.

Kara is pretty sure that friends don't do this. They don't stare at Lena's jaw although that is a true work of art,

or feel butterflies at the way she laughs when Kara's trying to be funny and sometimes when she's not,

or adore the way she listens like listening to Kara is the most important thing in any moment of any day,

or admire that she's a hero who saved every alien in National City,

or be amused that she's the undisputed champion of Monopoly,

or watch the way she dances when she's cooking and she thinks no one is watching,

or even savor the way she smells.

And friends don't notice this strip of skin just above the waistband of her pajama pants. A strip of the softest skin Kara has even felt and which somehow Kara's left hand has found it way onto when she rolled closer to her friend in the night. By the time Kara has come fully awake to the increasing sunrise in her bedroom she is frozen in place by her palm on Lena's stomach, the very tip of her pinkie and ring finger somehow slipped just so slightly under the waistband of Lena's silk pajamas. Lena isn't waking up yet and Kara's listening for any changes in the CEO's breathing or heart rate and Kara can't move, frozen in place by the very real truth that she doesn't want to ever move. 

This is not what friends do. They don't sleep at each other's apartments three times in the two weeks because Lena has been drinking or because Kara is tired. And let's face it. Lena has a driver and Kara can fly. They don't go to galas together because they are such good friends. They don't drop things when they see the other one walk into Noonans because Lena can rock heels like nobody's business. They don't hug for THAT long. They don't double date with Maggie and Alex or Winn and Lyra. They don't fill each other's office with flowers.

They don't slowly come awake and cover Kara's hand with her own,

or murmur Kara's name so quietly she's not sure she would notice without super hearing,

or press back ever so gently into Kara's painfully sensitive front,

or repeat Kara's name a little louder this time with a drawn out sound at the end like a sigh or ... oh Rao... a quiet moan.

Friends definitely don't bend and press a kiss to the side of Lena's neck, feeling the tensing in the brunette's body,

or another just behind her ear,

or softly whisper "Lena",

or raise their other hand under Lena's top to cup the soft swell of her breast.

Friends don't wind their fingers with Kara's and pull both hands into her pajama bottoms,

or let Kara's fingertips rest against her almost bare mound,

or gasp as Kara begins moving her fingers gently while alternately sucking and licking and kissing the side of Lena's neck,

or lift their free hand to caress the back of Kara's head, holding her mouth against her neck,

or bend their leg slightly to give Kara better access.

Friends don't move the hand that is cupping Lena's breast to caress her entire breast and circle the nipple,

or run their fingertips through Lena's wetness,

or chuckle around the skin of her neck as Lena gasps and tugs harder,

or twist Lena's hardening nipple between her fingertips,

or run her fingertips over and over Lena's hardening clit,

or run them lower to wait just at Lena's entrance, leaving the heel of her hand to press against her clit.

Friends don't whisper in a half-whine, half-moan, "Kara, please...",

or practically scream "Oh... God!" when Kara slides two fingertips into her wetness,

or begin to move against those fingers while moaning Kara's name and calling to God and Jesus and Buddha and Rao and many many iterations of yes,

or clutch against Kara's forearm as she her words become increasingly incoherent,

or finally still and tense against Kara's hand while screaming her name.

And friends don't turn around in Kara's grasp after catching their breath to huskily whisper, "my turn," and press her lips to Kara's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that happen? 
> 
> Also... this entire chapter came from my thinking about how wonderful a woman's stomach feels when you are cuddling and have your hand on her skin.


	12. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has had a hard evening heroing.

Lena was in that twilight state, somewhere between sleep and wake when her phone buzzed on the nightstand. She picked it up and smiled as she saw a text bubble from Kara. 

Sunshine - 12:18  
I know it's late. Are you awake?

Lena - 12:18  
Mostly. What's wrong?

Sunshine - 12.19  
Can I ... can I come over? I had a hard evening at work.

Lena crinkled her eyebrows. Evening at work? When they had lunch Kara told her that she was planning a sister's night of too much food and Homeland with Alex. 

Lena - 12:20  
Of course. I'll call downstairs and security can let you right in.

Before she could do so she saw the three dots as they flashed. Then stopped. Then flashed. Then stopped. Kara was clearly writing and erasing something over and over. 

Sunshine - 12:22  
I don't feel like talking to anyone else. Can you just leave your balcony door unlatched?

Lena sat fully up in bed as the implications of the text message hit her. For weeks she and Kara had been almost playing a game. Dancing around each other about her not-so-secret identity. Lena knew. And Kara knew Lena knew. And Lena knew Kara knew she knew. But they never mentioned it. They spoke about Supergirl as if the superhero were a separate entity. 

Lena - 12:22  
Of course. It's open now.

As soon as she had sent the text and unlatched the door, Lena pulled a pair of sweatpants and MIT t-shirt that she knew Kara particularly liked from her dresser. Before she could even set them down she heard a soft wosh and Supergirl pulled open the balcony door, turning to carefully close and latch it behind her. 

"That was so quick. Were you on the r..." Lena's teasing died on her tongue as Kara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lena, bowing her head on her shoulder and starting to cry. For long minutes they stood like that, Kara crying until it seemed she might be cried out and Lena holding her tightly, rubbing her hand in a circle on the superhero's back. After a long time, Kara pulled away slightly, not moving from Lena but leaning back a little. 

The dark-haired woman wrinkled her nose slightly and Kara began apologizing. "Oh, Lena. I smell... I know it's bad. I'm sorr..."

Lena interrupted her friend. "It's ok." It wasn't that ok. Kara's hair and supersuit reeked of an acrid chemical smoke scent. "Do you want to take a shower

Kara nodded shyly. "Please."

Lena nodded to the bathroom door. "Why don't you go get in the shower and I'll bring in these clothes in a minute?" Kara nodded and finally released her grip on the dark-haired woman to step into the bathroom. Lena waited until she heard the shower run for a few minutes before stepping into the small room and setting the clothes on the rack by the shower. Seeing the supersuit crumpled in a heap on the floor and easily able to smell it, she asked. "How do you wash the suit? Can I go throw it in the washer?"

Kara stuck her head out the end of the shower around the curtain, her hair lathered up and piled on top of her head but still dripping bubbles. "Only if you want Winn to throw a conniption fit." 

Lena laughed. "I'll fold it up and put it in a plastic bag." 

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later Lena was sat up in bed reading a novel when Kara got out of the bathroom dressed adorably in the sleep clothes. She could not have looked more beautiful to Lena in the fanciest ball gown. "Do you want to talk?"

Kara looked at the floor for a moment. "Can we not? Can I just..." She motioned to the space on Lena's bed. Lena patted the bed playfully and flipped back the covers as she set her book on the nightstand and lay down. Kara slid into the empty space and curled softly toward the CEO, wrapping her arms gently abound her midsection. Closing her eyes as Lena turned off the lamp and slid down into the bed Kara whispered, "I know we need to talk. About what happened tonight and the people I didn't save and what I saw. And I know we need to talk about Supergirl. And what we are. And what I want us to be." Lena waited. "But can we just sleep?"

Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Of course."


End file.
